Trustworthy
by Plum'oh
Summary: At 3 a.m., Kise needs to open the door to stop the loud banging—again. / platonic HaiKise, haikiseweek day 1.


**Rating: ** K

 **Summary:** At 3 a.m., Kise needs to open the door to stop the loud banging—again.

 **Disclaimer: ** The characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Happy haikiseweek! I'm so excited for this. Like for midokiseweek, I hope we're plenty of people to participate~

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Day 1 – friendship:** Trustworthy

When Kise hears banging on his door in the middle of the night, he doesn't need to wonder who this might be. He blinks away the drowsiness and groggily gets out of bed, dragging his feet towards the door, absentmindedly noticing how used he is to this. He opens and doesn't bat an eyelash before what he sees.

"So, it's three a.m., I have a photoshoot in six hours which means I have to get up again at seven, you're soaked from head to toe and you need a place to crash at."

"Shut up, Ryouta."

Haizaki invites himself into Kise's living room, stripping out of his clothes he discards on the floor. Kise sighs and goes back to his room to get a set of his own clothes to lend—they're the same size, after all. He hears water running, making him ponder on the distance between his living room and the shower since five seconds ago his improvised guest was still taking off his clothes. He shouts over the noise of the water.

"Clothes at the door! And put them on this time, please!"

Kise really doesn't want them to reenact the scene where he comes face to face to Haizaki's nakedness in the morning, probably scarring him for life. This guy doesn't have any decency and is shameless...

He decides to make hot chocolate for his friend before going back to bed—Haizaki seems like a coffee person, but hot chocolate is still his favourite. Even though he can manage with five or six hours of sleep, he'd rather like to have the luxury to sleep more from time to time. He has already lost a lot of hours during high school, thank you very much.

He sets the mug on the table in the living room and waits. The clock is ticking in the silence of the night, which only reminds Kise of the late hour, and he starts speculating on the reasons why Haizaki is in his apartment. Ever since they both settled in Tokyo—at different periods, but still—they seemed to encounter each other frequently, usually by chance. And Haizaki got a liking to come over at Kise's home... for whatever reason he had. Generally for bothering him. Kind of.

A few minutes later, Haizaki's footsteps echo through the room, drying his hair with a towel and thank God he is wearing clothes. Kise points in front of him to indicate the steaming mug, and Haizaki sits without further information, draping an arm over the chair beside him. He takes a gulp, careful not to burn his tongue, while Kise watches him, his head held in his hand.

"I'm going to guess that the rain poured its mightiest on you, and not that you decided to take a midnight dip in the pool," Kise states.

"I'm amazed you managed to sleep through the thunderstorm that was raging an hour ago," Haizaki dryly answers.

"And gods know how much of a light sleeper I am. Why were you out at three a.m.?"

Haizaki shrugs and drinks more of his hot chocolate.

"Just the usual, taking a walk and shit."

"You really should stop that, one day you're going to be mistaken for a serial killer with your angry face."

"Ha, ha, ha. Ha. That's real funny Ryouta."

Kise simply grins. Messing with Haizaki has become easy, even enjoyable when he thinks about it. He would have never thought he would become accustomed to this teasing; but to be honest, it doesn't bother him in the least—maybe deep down he's taking revenge for the past suffering, or because he always manages to be caught into Haizaki's shit and needs to annoy him.

Kise takes a look at Haizaki, noting his appearance and his weary face, then eyes his couch and nods to himself.

"I'm going to fetch a blanket and a pillow, then I'll go back to bed."

He gets up, but Haizaki's gasp makes him stop. He raises an eyebrow.

"You let me sleep on the couch? What kind of host are you?"

"The kind that gets woken up at an ungodly hour for someone who has no manners? I left my spare futon at my sister's, so you'll have to make do with the couch."

"You generally always have the futon for me, traitor."

"Oh, I've forgotten how often you come over with no reason at all in the middle of the night..."

The model honestly has lost count of the number of times Haizaki barged into his house at night, or invited himself over. There was this bizarre understanding between them ever since they came to an agreement; they never quite apologized, never quite talked about their early years of acquaintance—they just became friends. And this upgrade seems to be enough for Haizaki as he seeks out Kise first whenever he's in a plight, and Kise doesn't mind. What surprises him probably the most is the fact that he started it even though they had not been _that_ close; sure they had mended their relationship, but it had not been enough in Kise's opinion to have dinner with the guy he had despised. Now the thinks differently, but sometimes he wonders if his friend (now he can call him that) is lonely, and pays a visit to the person he has the more... fun with? It's true that, while they're not the best of friends—yet?—they do get along quite well.

Haizaki snorts and finishes his mug of hot chocolate, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and goes towards the couch. He grins.

"I'm waiting."

Kise rolls his eyes but fetches all the same blanket and pillow in the closet, dumping them on the couch ungracefully.

"You're the rude one for barging into my apartment like that," he retorts. "I should rent my couch or my futon. 2000 yens the night."

"That's fucking expensive for what you offer," Haizaki grunts.

"Whatever. Go to sleep."

Kise turns on his feels and waves, heading towards his bedroom. The grogginess has left him but he still needs his (beauty) sleep. Furthermore he feels he is going to rely on his rest a lot to listen to what extraordinary mishaps fell onto Haizaki, because the swollen lips surely didn't appear out of thin air. He idly wonders if one day someone will find out that he hosts the other man on these crazy nights—hell will likely break out, everyone is going to freak out and goodbye peaceful days.

"I hope breakfast is included in your services!" Haizaki shouts from the couch.

"That's not a hotel!"

Kise crashes on his bed, crawls under the sheets and shuts his eyes. Sleep soon finds its way, after the rustling in the living room stopped.

In the morning, when his clock hits seven a.m., he reluctantly gets up to start the day. Rubbing his eyes, he first checks on his guest, but only discovers an empty couch. His clothes were left on a chair, while the ones that were discarded on the floor disappeared. Kise shakes his head and grins.

The breakfast on the table smells good.


End file.
